New Directions
New Directions is the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. The group has won Sectionals the three years it was led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, ''as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang ''Pretending and Light Up the World. They are returning to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row. Members WillSeason3.jpeg|'Will': Director since Pilot. Leaves in Mattress. Reinstated in Sectionals.|link=Will SueSeason3.jpeg|'Sue': Booty Camp Director since Big Brother. Co-Director in Throwdown. Member in Comeback.|link=Sue 383244_10150506573648080_74165818079_8580666_2066466945_n.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Mercedes 402871_10150678488803696_100248613695_11945453_611655459_n.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Furt. Rejoins in Born This Way.|link=Kurt 392146_10150448184831106_81471531105_8648488_1288862393_n.jpg|'Artie': Joins in Pilot.|link=Artie 406526_10150515367474598_76529399597_8531881_533659847_n.jpg|'Tina': Joins in Pilot.|link=Tina 375226_10150536704979776_77969444775_8619158_291049024_n.jpg|'Rachel': Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended in I Kissed A Girl. Returns in Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Rachel 375452_10151148643880174_172799795173_22538167_796182691_n.jpg|'Finn': Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits and rejoins in Pilot, Mash-Up and Sectionals.|link=Finn 384462_10150477428348741_75936233740_8806398_145895417_n.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in I Am Unicorn.|link=Quinn sataana.jpg|'Santana': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F. Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Santana 404553_319045498135813_129796870394011_978172_1860349570_n.jpg|'Brittany': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Brittany 409521_320482217983735_108865879145371_996218_1531622412_n.jpg|'Puck': Joins in Preggers.|link=Puck MikeChangSeason3.jpg|'Mike': Joins in Preggers.|link=Mike Sam Evans (transferido).jpg|'Sam': Joins in Duets. Leaves after New York. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Sam 359px-Glee09-portrait-darren0696jm.jpg|'Blaine': Joins in The Purple Piano Project.|link=Blaine Damian-mcginty-glee-ep-4 300x300.jpg|'Rory': Joins in Pot O' Gold. Sugar Motta.png|'Sugar': Rejected in The Purple Piano Project. Joins in Hold on to Sixteen Joe.png|'Joe': Joins in Big Brother. Brad hateonme.png|'Brad': Piano Player. Since Pilot.|link=Brad Former Members 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian': Former Director (pre-New Directions).|link=Lillian Adler 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': (pre-New Directions).|link=Bryan Ryan Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director (pre-New Directions), Episode: Pilot.|link=Sandy Ryerson 04; Hank.jpg|'Hank': (pre-New Directions) Episode: Pilot.|link=Hank Saunders Dakota.png|'Dakota': Former Choreographer, Episode: Acafellas.|link=Dakota Stanley Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April': Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=April Rhodes EmmaSeason2.jpg|'Emma': Former Director, Episode: Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals.|link=Jacob Ben Israel Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Joins in Preggers. Leaves after Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford Bymyself.png|'Sunshine': Episode: Audition|link=Sunshine Corazon Holprofi.jpg|'Holly': Former Director, Episode: The Substitute.|link=Holly Holiday Glee_football.jpg|'McKinley Titans': Episode: The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle.|link=Football Team 13; Jesse.jpg|'Jesse': Joins in The Power of Madonna. Leaves in Funk. Rejoins as consultant in Funeral. Leaves after New York.|link=Sam LaurenSeason3.jpg|'Lauren': Joins in Special Education. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren 25; Bajista (temporal).jpg|'Bass Player': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Bass Player 26; Baterista (temporal).jpg|'Drummer': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Drummer Rejected Members 19; Becky Jackson.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Sugar auditions..png|'Sugar': Rejected in The Purple Piano Project Subpages For charts of New Directions members, check here . For all the New Directions songs, check here . For a gallery of New Directions images, check here. New Directions Member List Directors/Co-Directors: *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester *Emma Pillsbury *Holly Holliday Consultants: *Dakota Stanley (fired) *Jesse St. James *Sue Sylvester Musicians: *Brad (pianist) *Bass Player *Drummer *WMHS Jazz Ensemble Sub Groups Even though New Direction is a club, multiple sub groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the male members of New Directions. This group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. New Directions Girls As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the female members of New Directions. Just like the New Directions Boys, this group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. Sue's Kids In the episode'' Throwdown'' when Sue was appointed as Co-Director of New Directions. Intending to paint Will as racially insensitive, Sue takes all she considers the minority members of New Directions under her. (No longer active) Will's Group This group is consisted of the members that Sue did not choose. (No Longer active) The Unholy Trinity They are consisted of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. The Justin Bieber Experience This group was founded by Sam when trying to earn money. (No Longer active) The Celibacy Club First scene in Showmance as an open club when returned in Sexy, the club consisted of New Direction members. Booty Camp Created in the episode I Am Unicorn in hope of improving the dance skills of most of the members of New Directions. The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club which have ND's former members Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as leads. After they lost in Sectionals the 3 are offered to rejoin ND and they brought the rest/some of the Troubletones with them. Setlists of Competitions Sectionals, 2009 Planned *"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls. Would have been sung by Mercedes. *"Proud Mary" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Would have been sung by Artie, Tina and Mercedes with New Directions. *"Don't Stop Believin' " by Journey. Would have been sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. Performed *"Don't Rain On My Parade" from Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel. *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Artie and Mercedes with New Directions. *"Somebody to Love " by Queen. Sung by New Directions. (Not shown) Regionals, 2010 Journey Medley *"Faithfully" by Journey. Sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *"Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' " by Journey. Sung by Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions. *"Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" by Journey. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Artie and Mercedes (also Kurt in CD version) with New Directions. Sectionals, 2010 Planned *Unknown Song. Would have been sung by Kurt. (He didn't do it due to his transfer to the Warblers as seen in[[ Furt| Furt]]'' ) Performed *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by ''Billy Medley ''and Jennifer Warnes''. Sung by Sam and Quinn with New Directions. *"Valerie" by The Zutons. Cover by Mark Ronson ''ft. ''Amy Winehouse. Sung by Santana with New Directions. Regionals, 2011 Planned *"SING" by My Chemical Romance. Would have been sung by Rachel and Finn with New Directions. Performed *"Get It Right" by Glee. Sung by Rachel with Brittany and Tina. *"Loser Like Me" by Glee. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions. Nationals, 2011 Performed *"Pretending" by Glee. Sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *"Light Up The World" by Glee. Sung by Santana, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Tina and Rachel. Sectionals 2011 Performed Jackson Medley *"ABC" by The Jackson 5. Sung by Tina with Mike, Kurt and Quinn. *"Control" by'' Janet Jackson''. Sung by Artie with Blaine and Quinn. *"Man In The Mirror" by Michael Jackson. Sung by Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, Mike and Blaine Regionals 2012 Planned * Michael Jackson songs Performed *"Fly/I Believe I Can Fly" by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly. ''Sung by Rachel, Artie, Santana, Blaine, Mercedes, & Finn. *"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" by ''Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, & The Troubletones. *"Here's To Us" by Halestorm. Sung by Rachel with New Directions. Current and Previous Members: (Arranged in the chronological order of joining) *'Only solos where the whole club performed. ~Only members who have been part of the club for more than one episode. Attendance (Temporary Members are not Included) Season 1 Table Season 2 Table Season 3 Table Complete Table Rivals Enemies Vocal Adrenaline New Direction's enemy has been Vocal Adrenaline since "Pilot" when they sang "Rehab". The real tension didn't start until "Hell-O", when Rachel started to go out with Jesse St. James, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse then joined New Directions, in which everyone thought he was a spy. Also, Will made out with Shelby Corcoran, who was coach at time for Vocal Adrenaline (but now, she is a former coach of Vocal Adrenaline) in "Hell-O". In "Funk", Jesse switched back to Vocal Adrenaline, and they put New Directions in a funk by singing "Another One Bites the Dust". New Directions got them back by singing "Give Up the Funk". At Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline won. But later, Shelby Corcoran adopted New Direction member Quinn Fabray's baby, Beth Corcoran. Now, Shelby is no longer the coach. Instead, it is now run by Dustin Goolsby who took New Direction's newest star singer, Sunshine Corazon and transferred her to Vocal Adrenaline. They competed against Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals in 2011. Despite their respective groups being enemies, leads Rachel and Sunshine Corozon made up before their Nationals performances. Football Players The Football players normally pick on the glee kids. In Mattress, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams threaten to draw on Finn's face. In Theatricality they bully Tina and Kurt. Karofsky and Azimio however later goes to attack Kurt for his Lady Gaga costume, but are stopped when the entire New Directions appears in their own Lady Gaga and KISS costumes, forcing them to retreat. In Never Been Kissed, Dave bullies Kurt in a far more personal and constant manner which becomes more and more difficult for Kurt to deal with. When Kurt finally stands up to him, he kisses Kurt, but when Kurt does not return the kiss, he becomes enraged and begins to bully Kurt even more intently to the point of threatening to kill him should Kurt ever tell anyone about the kiss. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste, arrange to have the Football Team and New Directions join forces to perform ''Thriller/Heads Will Roll at the halftime show at the championship game. Both groups were reluctant at first, especially Dave. They put aside their differences at first but when the Hockey Team slushies the Football team, The Football Team backs out of the performance and quit the team. Later, the girls join the football team to fill in and almost cause them to lose. Puck convinces the football team except Dave to return and perform during the halftime show. Dave later watches the halftime show and enthusiastically joins in halfway through. After the performance the football team wins the championship game. When Finn later asks Dave to join New Direction permanently, Dave refuses, telling him that nothing has changed. In Silly Love Songs, Finn mentions that it's been a week since anyone in the Glee Club has been slushied. This shows that even though the Football Team and the Glee club aren't friends, they have reached an understanding. Frenemies Bryan Ryan Bryan Ryan was an old friend of Will, and he talked to the glee club during "Dream On" about how they will never get far. He ended up almost getting rid of them, but later he started to like them, and then hated them again, and then didn't do anything to them. Sandy Ryerson Sandy was the old coach of the Glee club, and he teamed up with Sue in "Preggers" to get Rachel to quit New Directions. This worked, but Rachel returned. He befriends Will, and helps New Directions win the battle in "Funk". Later in "A Night Of Neglect", he joins Sue's League of Doom, and helps form the hecking club. He and members Azimio, Becky and Jacob manage to heckle Tina off the stage. Later, after watching Mercedes's performance of "Ain't No Way", he breaks-down and decides to use his drug money to help the Braniacs go to Detriot. Terri Del Monico Terri hasn't been so much about the Glee club. In "Throwdown" she encourages Will to get in the gutter to win the battle between Sue and him. In "Mattress", she blames her fake pregnancy on the Glee Club. In "Funk", she helps members like Puck and Finn. She scored them plane tickets to New York in "Funeral". Former Enemies Quinn Fabray In the first episodes of the Season 1, Quinn has a desagreement with Finn joining to the glee club, because she thinks that the glee club was stupid and only for nerds and geeks. In the episode Showmance she joins New Directions just to be sure that Finn doesn't cheat on her with Rachel. When Sue Sylvester knows that she joins with Santana and Brittany, she accepts just if they spy the club, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany accept. She not longer is an enemy. Sue Sylvester Sue has been a common enemy of New Directions since the pilot where she wanted the Glee club to be demolished. She has made several attempts to get rid of them. These include becoming a co-director of New Directions in "Throwdown," where she divided the team up to foster discord; sending Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to spy on the club; attempting to disqualify the club for their mattress commercial, and leaking their setlist to the opposition for Sectionals in Season 1. She also upset several individual members, such as Quinn Fabray by kicking her off the Cheerios, leaving her with just Glee club. In "Funk", she let Vocal Adrenaline put New Directions in a funk by giving them access to the choir room to vandalise it, and the auditorium so they could prepare their "funk-ification" number. In "Audition", she told Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine Corazon, a very talented student who had joined New Directions, and Sunshine was subsequently poached to the other team. During "The Substitute", she developed a hatred towards New Direction member Mercedes Jones for demolishing her car. She also fired Will in her capacity as the new school principal (but later rehired him after Holly Holiday proved incompetent). However, she does have her moments of being kind/considerate to New Directions and its members. During "The Power of Madonna", she lets Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios after they help boost her self-esteem by making a video recreation of "Vogue." In "Wheels" she realizes she could do more to help the handi-capable students and writes a check to install three new wheelchair ramps in the school, including into the auditorium. In "Grilled Cheesus" she took an unpopular stance against religious/spiritual music in Glee Club on behalf of Kurt, and when questioned about it proved to have sincere motives. In "Furt" she utilised her authority as new school principal to try and stop the constant bullying Kurt faced, going so far as to expel Dave Karofsky. When the expulsion was overturned, she resigned her new post in protest. Despite her hatred of New Directions, she actually saved them from disbanding. When she was a judge at Regionals, she defended New Directions to the other judges, and voted for them as the winner, but sadly they still came in last place. Later she saw the club perform "To Sir, With Love", and utilised the last of her blackmailing leverage against Figgins to give the Glee club another year. As of Big Brother she is helping them win Nationals The Troubletones As another show choir at McKinley High, '''The Troubletones' main performers all used to be in New Directions, until swapping over to become featured more frequently. After watching them in Mash Off, New Directions knew they had some competition to beat at the 2011 Sectionals. They competed against New Directions at the 2011 Sectionals, and placed 2nd, losing out to New Directions. After Sectionals, director Shelby Corcoran left the school and the choir disbanded, with Santana , Brittany, and Mercedes rejoining New Directions along with Sugar. Championship competitors Jane Adams Academy After witnessing the Academy's routine for sectionals, New Directions decided to attempt hairography, but fails to put together a routine that looked as good as the Academy's. At Sectionals 2009, Sue leaked the New Direction's setlist to the Academy and Haverbrook's School for the Deaf. Hesitantly, they copied the routines, but ended up failing anyway. Haverbrook School for the Deaf Two other teams were at Sectionals 2009, and cheated off of New Directions. Emma defended them, and eventually New Directions won, having to make a new setlist. Vocal Adrenaline Vocal Adrenaline competed against New Directions at 2010 Midwest Regional Championships, and Vocal Adrenaline won. They also competed against New Directions and other show choirs in the whole country for the 2011 Nationals, wherein they placed in the top ten. Aural Intensity Aural Intensity competed with New Directions at 2010 regionals. At 2011 regionals, they competed again against New Directions but lost. The Hipsters The Hipsters are a group of adults in high school. They are New Directions' competition for Sectionals 2010. They placed third overall. Dalton Academy Warblers In Season 2,' The Warblers '''are New Directions main rival at Sectionals 2010. They are an acappella group from an all boys school. Kurt spies on them, and sees that they are really good. Kurt develops a friendship with their lead singer, Blaine, and they become good friends. He eventually transfers to Dalton and performs "Hey Soul Sister" with them at Sectionals. Unlike prior Glee Groups, there appears to be no actual dislike or rivalry between New Directions and the Warblers, as seen when the Warblers call Kurt out on spying, and then invite him for coffee in a friendly gesture. In "Furt", Kurt switches to the Dalton Academy Warblers, causing the tension to become even deeper. But later, they both tie at Sectionals and thus move onto the regional competition. Then at Regionals, as the New Directions perform "Lose Like Me", Kurt gets the other Warblers to wear foam fingers and lead the crowd in cheering on the New Directions. New Directions faces off with The Warblers for a third time in "On My Way", but not before having a showdown three episodes prior to see who could perform Michael at Regionals. The New Directions allow their opponent to take the victory, however neither of the show choirs perform Michael Jackson. After Sebastian's menacing goes too far, he apologizes to several members of New Directions after Dave's suicide attempt. He decides to donate his proceeds to the Lady Gaga "Born This Way" Foundation, and things are settled. Sebastian leads The Warblers in both their songs at Regionals, and eyes their competition, who stand and praise. To return the favor, The Warblers enthusiastically participated during New Direction's final two numbers. In the end, Dalton Academy is awarded with 2nd place. The Golden Goblets '''The Golden Goblets' was a show choir who participated in the 2012 Show Choir Midwest Regional Championships. They faced off against the New Directions and the Warblers, and come from a religious institution. Although being quite good, as they won their Sectionals and got a praise from Puck, were awarded third. They seemed to be quite content with their place, however. The Unitards The Unitards 'are a showchoir that competed in the 2012 Sectionals. Their lead singer is Harmony met Rachel and Kurt at the NYADA mixer. They seemed very happy with their result although they only placed third. Competion Costumes Sectionals, 1st Year Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg|'Girls - Black dress with red details and black flatshoes Boys - Black button-down shirt with red necktie and black pants Regionals, 1st Year Glee-glee-13895135-500-333.jpg|Boys - Black button-down shirt with gold necktie and black pants Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896209-500-333.jpg|Girls - Gold dress, gold headbands and high heeled shoes Sectionals, 2nd Year Ep 9 (I've Had) the Time of My Life 3.jpg|'Girls' - White dress with black details, black leggings and high heeled shoes Boys - Maroon button-down shirt and black pants Regionals, 2nd Year Originalrecap.jpg|'Girls' - Blue dress with Black details, black tights and combat shoes Boys - Black button down shirt with black necktie and black pants Nationals, 1st Year Chakarice 4.jpg|'Girls' - Black dress with black headbands and black shoes Finchelkisspretending.gif|'Boys' - Black button-down shirt with black vest and white necktie, black pants and black shoes with white details Sectionals, 3rd Year NDGirlSectionals3.jpg|'Girls' -White tuxedo jacket with black sides and bowtie; white top, black skirt J1U8JvbaDDBe4.jpg|'Boys' -White tuxedo jacket which black sides and bowtie; white button-up shirt, black trousers Regionals, 3rd Year 488px-Tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg|'Boys' - black shirt and trousers, gold suspenders and bead and white shoes 640px-Tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6_r1_400.jpg|'Girls' - black dress with red lining and gold belt, black shoes and gold hairband Nationals, 2nd Year Glee.jpg Girls: '''Red dress, black bowtie, black heels, black belt with black sash. '''Boys: Black vest and shirt with red tie and black pants. Trivia *The first six members joined separately, while the second six joined by threes. *With the exception of Kurt and Rory, no male member of the club has been shown to have a proper audition (though it is assumed Artie had one off screen). *Every member has dated, made out with, crushed on or slept with at least one other member. *Several members have left the club for a short while - Finn, Rachel, Will; while several have left it while transferring - Matt, Jesse, Kurt and Sam doing both, with only Jacob, Lauren and April leaving without returning or transferring. *Tina, Artie, Puck, Mike, Rory, Sugar and Joe never threatened to quit New Directions. *Though called a club, they often meet when a bell rings and are dismissed by a bell as well, making it seem like they meet during school hours, but this is not explained. It can be assumed that the bell represent after-school schedules. There are also students seen walking around the halls during their meetings. *They have had two Boys vs Girls competitions but the winners were not announced for either. It's assumed that the Boys won the first one, while the Girls won the second one. *Though the Glee club is not treated very kindly by the rest of the school, they get applauded and cheered for by McKinley students when performing at pep assemblies and invitationals. *Though Emma said in Special Education that for competition, Will always has Finn and Rachel sing a ballad with Mercedes wailing on the last note, Will has only set this up once. He planned the setlist in this way for Regionals, but he never planned a setlist for Sectionals in season 1, the Glee kids did so on their own. *Will often says that the Glee club will do a number that can be performed at Regionals or at Sectionals, but they have never done this (Ex: Defying Gravity, the winning number of the Boys vs. Girls competition, Gold Digger, and many more) *The club is often the center of gossip on Jacob Ben Israel's blog, *Out of the 21 students to be part of the club since 2009, 11 have also been part of the McKinley Titans (Finn, Matt , Mike , Puck , Sam , Artie , Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, Mercedes), five have been part of the Cheerios (Santana , Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, with Lauren and Finn both unsuccessfully auditioning for a part), with only five individuals never being part of either group - Jesse, Rory, Blaine, Joe and Sugar *Nicknames received are Lullaby League, No Directions, Geek Club (by Dave), Island Of Misfit Toys, Pack Of Losers (by Sue), Homo Explosion (by Puck) and Circus Freaks (by Azimio). *The only members that never got drunk on screen are Finn, Sugar, Joe and Rory. *In Sectionals, Rachel states that when you are last to perform you are the one that is fresh to the judges minds and when last the judges will appreciate it more. When they lost at Regionals the 1st year they were slotted second. *Will states in one episode that the New Directions were one of the most diverse clubs in the school. Members have included at least four Christians (Quinn, Joe, Mercedes and Sam), two Jews (Puck and Rachel), four non-heterosexual members (Kurt and Blaine being gay, Santana being a lesbian, Brittany being bisexual), two African Americans (Mercedes and Matt), one Latina (Santana), two Asians (Mike and Tina), one foreigner (Rory being Irish) and a disabled person (Artie). *The name "New Directions" is a play on the words "Nude Erections", pointed out by Ryan Murphy in the visual commentary for Pilot. ("No one ever got that joke.") This is reinforced by the fact Will gets the idea for the club name naked in bed. *The only current members confirmed as virgins are Rory and Joe. We know that Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Artie and Sam are not virgins, while we do not know if Mercedes and Sugar are virgins. *So far Rachel, Finn, Santana, Tina, Puck, Mercedes, Brittany and Will have all written at least one original song. *It seems that it has become tradition to have an annual "Girls vs Boys Mash-up Competition". *They never start a school year with enough members. **First Year - 5 people auditioned and all got accepted. **Second Year - 11 Members **Third Year - 10 Members *Only two students were rejected off in New Directions. **Becky - Tries to join in Funeral but was rejected off because ND were so close to Nationals. **Sugar - Tries to join in The Purple Piano Project but was rejected off because of her lack of musical talent, but later joins in Hold On To Sixteen. *In the episode Big Brother, The New Directions broke their 13 members barrier. They ended up having 16 members. *Even though they have a pianist and the Jazz Band helps them out. Some of the members play instruments during some of their numbers. (Finn - Drums, Puck, Artie, Joe and Sam - Guitar, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Tina - Piano) *Sebastian think New Directions is a joke, even though they have beaten The Warblers in competition twice and tied once. *All current members of the New Directions, apart from Rory, Sugar and Joe has had a solo at a competition. *Only Rachel, Mike, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Puck, Sugar and Sam have had their parent/parents appear in an episode; Santana's grandmother has also appeared, but not her parents, Blaine's brother has also appeared, but not his parents. *So far, only Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Joe, Rory and Artie haven't had a relative shown on Glee. *The only members who never got slushed were Brittany, Sugar, Rory, Lauren and Joe. (Blaine has been slushied, but it was not by a McKinley student.) Gallery 263px-ICantGlee.png 267px-Fidsuf.png 262px-Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg 261px-Weareyoung.png 259px-Ep 2 Le Freak 3.jpg 255px-Ep 7 Singin' In The Rain-Umbrella 3.jpg 245px-Ep 7 forget you 6.jpg 245px-Ep 2 push it.jpg 243px-Ep 14 hello goodbye 5.jpg 238px-19m.jpg 237px-Ep 11 Hair - Crazy in Love 3.jpg 232px-Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg 230px-71.jpg 229px-Ep 8 just the way you are 5.jpg 227px-Ep 16 home 5.jpg 225px-Ep 7 forget you 5.jpg 224px-Ep 13 My Life Would Suck Without You 1.jpg 224px-Ep 9 Valerie 10.jpg 223px-1084929-born-this-way-glee-617-409.jpg 222px-Na Na Na.jpg 222px-IMG 0208.PNG 222px-Ep 0 that's the way, i like it 2.jpg 222px-1glee.jpg 220px-Ep 18 one 6.jpg 219px-Ep 9 dog days are over 8.jpg 217px-Ep 8 marry you 12.jpg 216px-KeepHoldingOn.png 216px-Ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 3.jpg 215px-SomebodyToLove.png 215px-Ep 22 Any Way You Want It Lovin' Touchi 1.jpg 215px-Ep 5 Sweet Transvestite 4.jpg 214px-Pilot Glee.PNG 214px-Hello (7).jpg 214px-Ep 11 Thriller - Heads Will Roll7.jpg 214px-Ep 10 Welcome Christmas 3.jpg 214px-Ep 9 Proud Mary 1.jpg 214px-Ep 3 one of us 2.jpg 214px-Ep 1 Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat 2.jpg 214px-600px-Time of my life.jpg 214px-67a.jpg 213px-Jump.jpg 212px-Ep 2 toxic 5.jpg 211px-Ep 10 We Need A Little Christmas 1.jpg 202px-6jggj.jpg 201px-Ep 22 Don't Stop Believin' 1.jpg 198px-Ep 10 The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year 2.jpg 197px-Glee-Like-A-Prayer 320.jpg 197px-10glee.jpg 190px-Main-glee-premiere.jpg 190px-Ep 7 Hate on Me 2.jpg new-directions-photo.jpg Known Songs Below is a list of songs New Directions have sung as a group. Season One Season Two Season Three Auditions Almost every member of the club auditioned, although some of them didn't because they already proved their talent like Puck, who was in Acafellas; Finn, who sung in the showers and was heard by Will; Matt and Mike, who danced to Single Ladies; Sam, who sung with the New Directions Boys; Jesse and Blaine, who were the leads of Vocal Adrenaline and the Dalton Academy Warblers respectively and Joe, who was heard singing with The God Squad. However, Jacob and Lauren joined without an audition because they joined as quick replacements for Finn and Kurt, respectivley. It is assumed that Artie auditioned, though it is not shown. *'Mercedes': Respect by Aretha Franklin. *'Kurt': Mr. Cellophane from Chicago. *'Tina': I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. *'Rachel': On My Own from Les Misérables. *'Finn': I Can't Fight This Feeling ''by REO Speedwagon. (Not actually an audition). *'April: Maybe This Time from Cabaret. *Quinn, '''Brittany and Santana: I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. *'Puck', Mike and Matt: Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyoncé. (Not actually an audition). *'Sam': Billionaire by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. ''(Not actually an audition). *'Sunshine: Listen from Dreamgirls. *Blaine: It's Not Unusual'' by Tom Jones. (Not actually an audition). *'Sugar': Big Spender from Sweet Charity. *'Rory': Take Care Of Yourself by Teddy Thompson. Assignments From time to time Mr. Schue gives his students an assignment. This is the list of songs sung as an assignment. Songs for the Assembly (Showmance): *Le Freak sung by New Directions *Push It sung by Rachel, Finn and Artie with the New Directions Songs for the Invitational (The Rhodes Not Taken): *Last Name sung by April with the New Directions *Somebody to Love sung by Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Artie with the New Directions Boys vs Girls Mash-Up Competition (Vitamin D): *It's My Life/Confessions Part II sung by Finn, Artie and Puck with the New Directions Boys *Halo / Walking on Sunshine sung by Rachel and Mercedes with the New Directions Girls Sue's Kids vs Will's Group (Throwdown): *Hate on Me sung by Mercedes with Sue's Kids *No Air sung by Rachel and Finn with Will's Group Song to mash with Bust a Move (Mash-Up): *Sweet Caroline sung by Puck First Diva-Off (Wheels): *Defying Gravity sung by Rachel and Kurt Wheelchair Number (Wheels): *Proud Mary sung by Artie, Mercedes and Tina with the New Directions Ballads (Ballad): *Endless Love sung by Will and Rachel *I'll Stand By You sung by Finn. *Crush sung by Rachel. *Lean On Me sung by Artie and Mercedes with New Directions. Hairography Number (Hairography): *Hair/Crazy in Love sung by Artie and Mercedes with New Directions. Songs that say Hello (Hell-O): *Hello, I Love You sung by Finn *Gives You Hell sung by Rachel *Hello, Goodbye sung by Rachel and Finn with the New Directions '''WWMD '(What Would Madonna Do?)''' (The Power of Madonna): *Express Yourself sung by the New Directions Girls *Borderline/Open Your Heart sung by Rachel and Finn *What It Feels Like For a Girl sung by the New Directions Boys *Like a Prayer sung by Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt and Jesse with the New Directions Finding a new Home (Home): *A House Is Not a Home sung by Kurt and Finn *Home sung by April with the New Directions Songs with Bad Reputation (Bad Reputation): *Ice Ice Baby sung by Will with the New Directions *Run Joey Run sung by Rachel, Puck, Jesse and Finn with Brittany and Santana Songs that best represent your feelings (Laryngitis): *The Climb sung by Rachel *Jessie's Girl sung by Finn *Lady Is a Tramp sung by Puck and Mercedes *Pink Houses sung by Kurt *The Boy Is Mine sung by Mercedes and Santana *Rose's Turn sung by Kurt *One sung by Rachel and Finn with the New Directions Theatricality Number (Theatricality): *Bad Romance sung by Kurt and the New Directions Girls *Shout It Out Loud sung by the New Directions Boys except Kurt *Beth sung by Puck and Finn with the New Directions Boys except Kurt Funk Number (Funk): *It's a Man's Man's Man's World sung by Quinn *Good Vibrations sung by Puck, Finn and Mercedes *Give Up The Funk sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Santana with the New Directions Song to recruit new members (Audition): *Empire State of Mind sung by Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Puck and Santana with the New Directions Adult Contemporary songs (Britney/Brittany): *The Only Exception sung by Rachel with Mercedes, Quinn and Santana Religious songs (Grilled Cheesus): *Only The Good Die Young sung by Puck *I Look To You sung by Mercedes with Tina and Quinn *Papa, Can You Hear Me? sung by Rachel *I Want to Hold Your Hand sung by Kurt *Losing My Religion sung by Finn *One of Us sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn with the New Directions Duets Competition (Duets): *Don't Go Breaking My Heart sung by Finn and Rachel *River Deep - Mountain High sung by Mercedes and Santana *Le Jazz Hot sung by Kurt *Sing! sung by Mike and Tina *With You I'm Born Again sung by Finn and Rachel *Lucky sung by Sam and Quinn Songs for the school musical (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Science Fiction/Double Feature sung by Santana *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) sung by Rachel, Finn and Kurt with the New Directions *Sweet Transvestite sung by Mercedes with Santana and Brittany *Time Warp sung by the New Directions Boys vs Girls Second Mash-Up Competition (Never Been Kissed): *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer sung by the New Directions Girls *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind sung the New Directions Boys Songs for Burt and Carole's Wedding (Furt): *Marry You sung by the New Directions *Sway sung by Will *Just the Way You Are sung by Finn with the New Directions Christmas Carols (A Very Glee Christmas): *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year sung by Artie, Tina, Quinn, Sam and Brittany with the New Directions *We Need a Little Christmas sung by Mercedes and Tina with the New Directions *Merry Christmas Darling sung by Rachel *Welcome Christmas sung by Rachel with the New Directions Halftime Routine (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle): *She's Not There sung by Finn with the Football Team *Thriller/Heads Will Roll sung by Finn, Rachel, Artie and Santana with the New Directions and the Football Team Love Songs (Silly Love Songs): *Fat Bottomed Girls sung by Puck with the New Directions Boys *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) sung by Artie with Mike *My Funny Valentine sung by Tina *Firework sung by Rachel with the New Directions Girls except Quinn Anthems (Comeback): *Baby sung by Sam *Somebody to Love sung by Sam, Artie, Puck and Mike *Take Me or Leave Me sung by Rachel and Mercedes *I Know What Boys Like sung by Lauren with Tina and Brittany *SING sung by Rachel and Finn with the New Directions Songs that show the dangers of drinking (Blame It on the Alcohol): *Blame It (On The Alcohol) sung by Artie, Puck, Mercedes and Santana with New Directions *Tik Tok sung by Brittany with New Directions Original songs for Regionals (Original Song): *Only Child sung by Rachel *Trouty Mouth sung by Santana *Big Ass Heart sung by Puck *Hell To The No sung by Mercedes with Tina, Santana, Brittany and Lauren Songs for the Benefit Concert (A Night of Neglect): *I Follow Rivers sung by Tina *Bubble Toes danced to by Mike *Turning Tables sung by Holly *Ain't No Way sung by Mercedes Songs that show Acceptance (Born This Way): *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty sung by Rachel and Quinn *I've Gotta Be Me sung by Finn with Mike *Born This Way sung by Mercedes, Tina and Kurt with the New Directions and Emma Fleetwood Mac Tribute (Rumours): *Dreams sung by Will and April *Never Going Back Again sung by Artie *I Don't Want To Know sung by Finn and Quinn *Go Your Own Way sung by Rachel *Songbird sung by Santana *Don't Stop sung by Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Sam with the New Directions Songs for Junior Prom (Prom Queen): *Rolling in the Deep sung by Rachel and Jesse *Friday sung by Artie, Puck and Sam *Jar of Hearts sung by Rachel *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You sung by Blaine with Tina and Brittany *Dancing Queen sung by Mercedes and Santana Auditions for the solo in the Nationals 2011 (Funeral): *Back To Black sung by Santana *Some People sung by Kurt *Try A Little Tenderness sung by Mercedes *My Man sung by Rachel Songs for the Purple Piano Project (The Purple Piano Project): *We Got the Beat sung by Rachel, Santana and Brittany with the New Directions *Chopstick played by Tina with Mike *It's Not Unusual sung by Blaine with the Cheerios except Brittany *You Can't Stop the Beat sung by the New Directions Audition for the West Side Story Musical (I Am Unicorn/Asian F): *Somewhere sung by Rachel *I Am The Greatest Star sung by Kurt *Something's Coming sung by Blaine *Spotlight sung by Mercedes with Tina and Brittany *Cool sung by Mike *Out Here On My Own sung by Rachel and Mercedes West Side Story Musical Rehearsals and Show (The First Time): *Tonight sung Rachel and Blaine *A Boy Like That sung by Rachel and Santana *America sung by Santana, Puck, Mike, Tina and Rory with Quinn and Brittany *One Hand, One Heart sung by Rachel and Blaine New Directions vs. Troubletones'' (''Mash Off): *I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams sung by Finn, Tina, Quinn and Rory with the New Directions Songs performed by a female artist "Lady Music Week" (I Kissed A Girl): *I Kissed a Girl sung by Rachel and Santana with Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Sugar *I'm The Only One sung by Puck *Perfect sung by Kurt and Blaine *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun sung by Finn with Puck, Artie, Sam, Mike and Rory *Constant Craving sung by Santana, Shelby, Rachel and Kurt Songs for the Christmas Special: (Extraordinary Merry Christmas): *River sung by Rachel *Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song) sung by Rachel and Blaine Proposal Songs (Yes/No): *Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash sung by Artie with Will, Mike, Finn, Puck and Blaine *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face sung by Rachel, Tina, Santana and Mercedes *Without You sung by Rachel *We Found Love sung by Rachel and Santana with the New Directions WWMJD (What Would Michael Jackson Do?) (Michael): *Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' sung by Blaine with the New Directions *Never Can Say Goodbye sung by Quinn *Human Nature sung by Mercedes and Sam *I Just Can't Stop Loving You sung by Rachel and Finn *Black or White sung by Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Santana with the New Directions Songs of Hispanic Relation (The Spanish Teacher): *Sexy and I Know It sung by David with the New Directions *Don't Wanna Lose You sung by Mercedes *Bamboleo/Hero sung by Sam with the New Directions Boys *La Isla Bonita sung by Santana and David *A Little Less Conversation sung by Will World's Greatest Love Songs (Heart): *L-O-V-E sung by Tina and Mike *Let Me Love You sung by Artie with the New Directions Boys except Rory *Home sung by Rory *I Will Always Love You sung by Mercedes Songs from "Saturday Night Fever" (Saturday Night Glee-ver): *Night Fever sung by Will, Sue, Joe, and Blaine with the New Directions *Disco Inferno sung by Mercedes with Santana and Brittany *If I Can't Have You sung by Santana with the New Directions Girls *How Deep Is Your Love sung sung by Rachel *More Than a Woman sung by Finn with Kurt and Santana *Stayin' Alive sung by Finn, Mercedes, and Santana with the New Directions. Whitney Houston Tribute (Dance With Somebody): *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) sung by Brittany and Santana with the Cheerios. *Saving All My Love For You sung by Quinn and Joe. *So Emotional sung by Rachel and Santana. *It's Not Right But It's Okay (Thunderpuss Remix) sung by Blaine with the New Directions. *I Have Nothing sung by Kurt. *My Love Is Your Love sung by Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Blaine with the New Directions. Family Rachel Berry * Hiram Berry (father) * LeRoy Berry (father) * Shelby Corcoran (mother) Finn Hudson * Christopher Hudson (father, deceased) * Carole Hudson (mother) * Burt Hummel (stepfather) * Kurt Hummel (stepbrother) Mercedes Jones * Unamed father (mentioned in Throwdown) * Unamed mother (mentioned in Funk) * Unamed brother (mentioned in Funk) Kurt Hummel * Burt Hummel (father) * Unamed mother (deceased) * Carole Hudson (stepmother) * Finn Hudson (stepbrother) Tina Cohen-Chang * Unamed father (mentioned in Theatricality) * Unamed mother (mentioned in Theatricality) Artie Abrams * Unamed father (mentioned in Wheels) * Unamed mother (mentioned in Rumours) Quinn Fabray * Russel Fabray (father) * Judy Fabray (mother) * Unamed sister (mentioned in Ballad) * Beth Corcoran (daughter) Santana Lopez * Unamed father (mentioned in Britney/Brittany) * Unamed mother (mentioned in I Kissed a Girl) * Alma Lopez (grandmother) Brittany Pierce * Unamed mother (mentioned in Mattress) * Unamed sister (mentioned in The Power of Madonna) * Unamed Father (mentioned in A Very Glee Christmas) Noah Puckerman * Mrs. Puckerman (mother) * Unamed father (mentioned in Preggers) * Unamed sister (appears in Mash-Up) * Beth Corcoran (daughter) Mike Chang * Michael Chang Sr. (father) * Julia Chang (mother) Jesse St. James * Unamed father (mentioned in Funeral) * Unamed mother (mentioned in Funeral) * Unamed brother (mentioned in Funeral) * Unamed sister (mentioned in Funeral) * Unamed uncle (mentioned in The Power of Madonna) Sam Evans * Dwight Evans (father) * Mary Evans (mother) * Stevie Evans (brother) * Stacy Evans (sister) Blaine Anderson * Unamed father (mentioned in Sexy) * Cooper Anderson (brother) Rory Flanagan * Unamed father (mentioned in Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * Unamed mother (mentioned in Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * Seamus Flanagan (brother) (mentioned in Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Sugar Motta * Al Motta (father) Joe Hart * Unamed mother (mentioned in Heart) * Unamed Father (mentioned in Heart) Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs